boboiboy in a vocaloid song
by nyansyifanyan
Summary: lagi lagu vocaloid yang dibuat untuk cerita boboiboy langsung aja baca #gak bisa bikin sumary


p style="text-align: center;"strongwarning gaje ooc alur yang gak nyambung author baru typo DLL/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"stronggendre:berubah ubah kali ini horror/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongada gunanya kok tombol exit kalau tidak ingin baca ini/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emsong 1:bad end night/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Di suatu malam di tengah hutan ada seorang pemuda bersurai raven sedang tersesat dia membawa surat di tangannya setelah lama mencari jalan keluar dia menemukan sebuah rumah dimalam hari/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Pemuda itu datang ke rumah yang dia lihat dan mengetuk pintu yang agak rapuh "permisi apa orang disini"lalu pintu terbuka dan terlihat ada seorang menggunakan seragam kepala pelayan berwarna hitam merah dia bertanya "oh tuan apa yang bisa saya bantu"tiba tiba muncul anak kembar yang satu memakai setelan biru dan hitam dan yang satu lagi oranye dan hitam berkata "selamat datang di kediaman misterius ini"lalu datanglah perempuan yang memakai baju maid berwarna kuning biru menawarkan"minumlah teh ini"ucapnya semua orang yang ada dikediaman itu berkumpul du ruang tamu dimana pemuda itu berada tiba tiba sang pemilik rumah datang dan berkata "pasti pertemuan kita disini adalah takdir"ucapnya "kita akan pesta pesta"ucap sang kembar antusias"mari kita buat pesta kedatangan untuknya"ucap semua kecuali sang pemuda yang tersesat"cepat cepat siapkanlah semua perlengkapan pestanya"ucap sang kembar bersamaan"tuangkan lah winenya"ucap sang kepala pelayan dengan mantap"mari kita ramaikan pestanya"ucap sang maid dengan ceria"apa kamu sudah siap"pertanyaan tiba tiba dari sang anak pemilik rumah yang memakai jas berwarna kuning tua dan hitam "kelihatan nya dia sudah siap"jawab istri dari pemilik rumah yang memakai gaun yang berwarna pink dan pitih itu "baiklah sekarang mari kita mulai"ucap semua kecuali sang tamu/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center""kau adalah bintang tamu dari malam kegilaan ini"ucap sang pemilik rumah lalu sang kepala pelayan itu menarik sang tamu dan memakaikan setelan pada tamu dan menyerahkan segelas wine pada sang tamu setelah dipaksakan minum dan sang tamu mulai sedikit mabuk mereka baru merasa senang "mari menyanyi menari kita ramaikan pesta ini"ucap sang maid"lupakan kejadian yang sudah lalu"tambah sang istri pemilik rumah"nikmatilah dirimu sekarang dimalam happy night ini"ucap mereka (lagi lagi)tanpa sang tamu/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Karena pesta tadi akhirnya sang tamu menginap di rumah mewah itu semalam tetapi sepertinya ada yang aneh"aneh aku sudah beberapa kali tidur lalu bangun lagi tetapi kenapa matahari belum muncul juga" ucapnya karena dia merasa aneh akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar kamarnya saat di ruang tamu dia bertemu dengan si kembar dia bertanya "kenapa pagi tidak datang juga" tanyanya "apa kamu " kata salah satu dari si kembar"sangat ingin tahu"tambah saudara nya"lihatlah ke jam besar itu"ucap mereka bersamaan sang tamu bersurai raven itu terkejut saat melihat jam besar yang tidak berdetak dia mulai ketakutan dan tidak sengaja menemukan pintu rahasia saat dia membuka pintu itu "astaga" ucapnya kaget karena di balik pintu rahasia itu berbaris peti mati"oh oh"gumam sang istri pemilik rumah"jadi kau sudah menemukannya ya"tambah sang pemilik rumah"bahaya bahaya"teriak salah satu sang kembar yang menggunakan setelan biru dan hitam"apakah kamu takut"tanya sang maid"kemanakah kau akan pergi sekarang"tambah si kembar satunya yang menggunakan setelan oranye hitam"tunggu dulu"teriak semua orang kecuali sang tamu/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center""di malam yang penuh kegilaan ini kau lah bintang utamanya"ucap sang kepala keluarga(lagi)"apa kamu mengikuti skipsinya"tambah istrinya"apakah yang terjadi malam ini?bagaimana akhirnya"tanya tamu itu panik"ya,semuanya tergantung atas apa yang akan kamu lakukan"jelas sang kepala pelayan"carilah,carilah akhir yang bahagia"teriak sang kembar dengan senyuman aneh"jika kau hancurkan ceritanya maka semuanya berakhir untukmu"tambah sang maid"apakah kebenaran pada peti mati yang kau lihat?"tanya sang anak pemilik rumah"maka apakah malam ini akan menjadi bad end night" tanya mereka semua pada sang tamu/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center""bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke rumah"tanya tamu itu sambil menangis"setelah pertunjukan ini selesai"ucap sang pemilik rumah dan istrinya"kau mungkin bisa kembali" tambah kepala pelayan dan seorang maid"kunci akhir bahagia,dimanakah kuncinya? ..kunci yang bersinar dingin dan juga kaku"setelah bertanya begitu sang tamu mengambil sesuatu dari jam besar itu dan berkata"kutemukan"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Setelah itu terdengarlah jeritan histeris dari para pemilik dan pelayan rumah tersebut lalu tamu itu berkata"akulah sang bintang dari acara ini,dengan memegang sebuah pisau(jam nya besar jadi jarumnya kayak pisau gitu lho #plak reader:kita juga tau kali)akan ku hancurkan tengkorak kalian,ini baru akan menjadi menyenangkan"dengan senyumnya yang menyeramkan"larilah,larilah secepat yang kau bisa lupakanlah kata kata pada pertunjukan ini"tambahnya setelah itu dia mulai menusuk dengan brutal orang orang yang ada di rumah itu"larilah tempat ini akan menuju akhir akan aku hancurkan mimpi malam yang buruk ini"para pemain dan latarnya pun mulai menghilang 'saat cerita ini berakhir aku akan pulang ke rumah'gumam fang"bernyanyi berdansa ramaikanlah"terdengar ucapan sang maid bergema"lupakanlah kejadian yang sudah lalu"tambah gemaan sang istri pemilik rumah"di tempat yang menuju akhirnya ini"teriak yang tamu memejang pisau yang berlumuran darah"nikmatilah akhir dari mimpi yang indah"gemaan orang yang tinggal disana ditambah suara dari sang tamu/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Setelah semua berakhir datanglah seorang berjubah hitam dengan badan yang agak bongsor masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan berkata"sungguh pertunjukkan yang sangat menarik"setelah itu mengambil surat itu sambil menangis dan menghilang secara tiba tiba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"my note pendatang baru maaf kalau ada salah mohon tulis di reviews/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"akhir kata review please (kalo ngak nanti gak di terusin lho)#puppy eyes ;3 bye/p 


End file.
